


Randlemartin - Haunted Houses

by carwood



Series: Haunted Houses [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Haunted Houses, Kissing, M/M, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Martin scares a young couple, which only results in him getting punched in the face, and, eventually, a kiss.





	Randlemartin - Haunted Houses

Martin was a very convincing skeleton. His face would be painted all black besides a stark white skull. He would dress up as a skeleton and stand against a dark wall. The people who came through the haunted house would think that he was just a prop and walk through the room, only for Martin to jump out at them. 

He has made several people cry by doing this, and not just the little kids who came through. Martin was one of the managers of the haunted house every September through the middle of November, but he much preferred to actually scare people than manage anyone or anything.

It was less of a haunted house, and more of a haunted experience, as Martin would like to say. There were multiple buildings with winding paths connecting them. Each building was a different theme, one doll house, one killer clowns, and so on. Martin’s was the skeleton building. Just outside of his building was the corn maze filled with scarers, which was another part of the haunted experience that brought in a lot of people. 

Twas the night before Halloween, which meant a lot of people were coming through the haunted house. Martin was going through his normal routine of posing completely still and then jumping out at people. When there is a slowing of people, Martin opens up the secret compartment on a wall, taking out a waterbottle and gulping it generously before checking the time. There was only about fifteen minutes left, which meant things were starting to slow down.

Hearing people coming, Martin puts the stuff back in and closes the door, before positioning himself back up. Because it looks most prop-like when he has his eyes closed, Martin has to judge the footsteps, breathing or talking of the people on when it was perfect to jump out on them. He hears a telltale creak of the floor and opens his eyes, jumping out at the frightened couple, when the man lurches an arm out and whacks him straight in the eye in some sort of startled punch.

Martin falls backward and catches himself against the wall, bringing his hand up to cover his eye. The couple steps back in shock. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” The man shouts.

“I’m fine, really, just keep moving.” Martin says, waving them along. As soon as they’re out of sight, Martin crumples over, holding his eye. The man had got him perfectly, Martin opens the compartment again and gets out a radio, explaining that he needed someone to cover his post because he had to go to the medical tent. 

Martin puts the radio back in once he gets confirmation, before heading out the door into the corn maze. Martin is walking along, still holding his eye when Bull comes running up to him, in full costume. Bull was a regular scarer, and he would come back every single year and reprised the same role, as a werewolf in the corn maze. He was the only person in the corn maze, and because of how quiet it was, people assumed that nobody was in there. All Bull had to do was walk out in front of people to make them scream. 

Bull pulls his wearwolf mask off, revealing his face. He looks at Martin with a worried look in his eyes. He puts his hand on the side of Martin’s face, tilting his head into the light. 

“You’re hurt? I heard you over the radio.” Bull explains. He could tell that Martin’s eye looked red but it was hard to see what the skin around the eye was like, considering it was covered with face paint. 

“Let’s get you to Doc.” Bull says, grabbing Martin’s hand and pulling him along the back passage to the medical tent. Doc Roe was standing inside, sorting through equipment. He was their on-staff doctor, but thankfully he was almost never needed. 

“What’s wrong, Martin?” He asks, clearing the way for him to sit down.

“Kid smacked me in the eye.” Martin explains with a frown. Doc chuckles, grabbing a cloth and pouring some water from a bottle on it, gently wiping the face paint away from around Martin’s eye. 

Bull stands there awkwardly, watching as Martin winces. Doc holds open Martin’s eye, shining a small flashlight in and out. 

“Your vision is fine, you’ll probably get a black eye, though.” Doc says, “Do you want some ice?”

Martin shakes his head yes. Doc goes over to the cooler and scoops some ice into a plastic baggie, handing it to Martin. Martin takes it and places over his eye, grimacing slightly. 

“Thanks, Doc.” Martin says, hopping up and walking out of the tent with a wave. Bull follows close behind him, grabbing the wet cloth so he can help Martin take off the rest of his facepaint.

“Thanks for staying with me, do you want to get back now?” Martin asks.

Bull glances down at his watch. “We close in two minutes. Why don’t we sit down?” Bull questions, gesturing to a bench. Martin nods and sits down. Bull sits down next to him bringing the washcloth to his face and slowly cleaning it off. 

Bull makes sure to drag it extra slow around his eye, and around lips because seeing Martin’s lips wet and parted makes him aroused in a way that Bull never thought he could be by his friend.

“God, would you just kiss me already?” Martin questions.

“What?” Bull gasps, dropping the cloth.

“Kiss. Me.” Martin says, matter-of-factly. Bull still sits stunned. Martin rolls his eyes, leaning into Bull and pressing a kiss against his lips. Bull sits there shocked before he kisses him back. Martin climbs on top of Bull’s lap, straddling him. Bull moans against Martin’s lips, pulling him tightly into him.

They continue kissing until a cough comes from their left side. They pull away to see Doc standing there, fiddling his hands nervously. “Sorry, Martin, I wouldn’t have interrupted you but we need you at the haunted house.” Doc says, words dripping with his thick accent.

Martin nods, moving off of Bull’s lap with a cough, straightening his clothes and then walking away with Doc. Bull leans back, letting out a big breath of air.

“Oh my god.” Bull chuckles, rubbing his face with his hands. “Oh my god.”


End file.
